Yamatai Imperial Army
The Yamatai Imperial Army the branch of Yamatai's military that performs terrestrial military operations, including land, waterborne and most atmospheric activities. Comprising almost 2.75 billion troops, the Imperial Army is the largest service branch of the Imperial Military. The Army itself is split into several branches, the Imperial Army Ground Force, Imperial Army Sea Force and the Imperial Army Space Force. A unique "combined arms" unit, comprising of unified ground, sea and air forces, is the Aoyama Sectorial Army, responsible for keeping order on the planets of Aoyama. The Imperial Army is commanded by the Grand General, the highest-ranking officer of the Army, directly under the Shogun. The current Grand General is Yujiro Toyama. History Branches Ground Force Main Article: Imperial Army Ground Force Sea Force Main Article: Imperial Army Sea Force Space Force Main Article: Imperial Army Space Force Orbital Diver Corps Main Article: Imperial Army Obital Diver Corps The Orbital Diver Corps are the Army's spaceborne ground forces, consisting of spaceborne infantry and light vehicle units. Aoyama Sectorial Army Main article: Aoyama Sectorial Army The Aoyama Sectorial Army is the unified terrestrial military presence of Yamatai within the Aoyama Special Administrative Zone. The Sectorial Army follows a unique combined arms approach to unit organisation, comprising of two to five "Sectorial Army Groups" on each planet rather than individual cooperating ground, sea and air groups. Each Sectorial Army Group comprises of consolidated land, sea and air forces within a particular jurisdictional area. In addition to their duties in working with the Aoyama Defence Force (Land) to defend the planets of the MSAZ, the Sectorial Army also acts to provide security and stability in the volatile Aoyaman planets, putting down revolts and uprisings. The Sectorial Army does not accept local recruits. Special forces Organisation At the highest level, the Imperial Army is comprised of large-scale combined-arms forces involving units from all four main service branches. These formations, known as General Armies, are either planetary or imperial in nature, which dictates their operational range and recruitment measures. Planetary armies are raised on each planet and generally operate only on that planet or the vicinity beyond the control of local governments, while imperial armies can be deployed anywhere in the Empire and possibly beyond, and are comprised of soldiers from various planets. While the headquarters of planetary armies are typically located on their own planet, imperial armies' headquarters are all on Yamatai, or mobile. During a typical peacetime situation, there would be one imperial army, two active planetary armies and one reserve planetary army per planet. Naming: 2nd Yamatai Army, 25th Imperial Army, etc. Leadership Ranks Commissioned officers Warrant officers Non-commissioned officers Enlisted ranks Training and culture The training of the Imperial Army is intended to be universal to ensure all recruits, no matter their background, are able to operate as a unit across all environments on different planets. All recruits undergo a six-week preparation course at Army training bases within their home provinces, where they learn basic military skills, survival skills, and proper military procedures. In necessary regions recruits are also taught to be fluent in Standard Yashimese, as some regional dialects or languages may hinder clear communication. Following the three-month course, the recruit unit is sent to the Imperial Army Training Facility Kanagawa, where they undergo a three-month multi-environment training programme across Kanagawa, also getting used to long-range land, sea, aerial and spaceborne flights, as well as experiencing the rigours of atmospheric entry. Following the final training phase on Kanagawa, which also includes numerous wargames in different environments, the recruits are separated from the Training Unit and placed in their own combat vocations. Officer candidates are also selected and observed during training. Priding itself on tradition and honour, the Imperial Army's culture promotes camaraderie and mutual respect between superiors and their underlings, though it is expected that all troops defer to those higher-ranking than them. Possessing a strict and rigid structure, the Army seeks to build every soldier into the best soldier they can be, working alongside fellow Yamataians from an array of planets and backgrounds. Soldiers are taught to cooperate and view themselves as components of a larger war machine, and are also expected to fight to the death to preserve their honour if needed, but never to waste a life, be it their own or a comrade's. Army troops are proud to be the permanent land force, holding a fierce rivalry with the SNLF, which carries out initial assaults but is rarely around long enough to take the brunt of casualties. Equipment See also *Yamatai Imperial Military *Yamatai Imperial Navy Category:Yamatai Category:Yamatai Imperial Army Category:Military